antigua grecia
by NashiDragneelHeartfiliaNaruto
Summary: Esta historia se desarrolla en la antigua grecia, por favor pasen y lean y si quieren dejen un review al final/ ligero romance NaLu y StinLi


**Ohayo minna-san aquí os traigo una nueva historia espero que os guste, esta escrita como si estuvieran en la época clásica y si encontráis algún nombre que no concuerda es porque estaba escrita con otros nombres ya que es totalmente inventada por mi los personajes, bueno aclarado eso disfrutad de la historia ;)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen si no hbchjbjhdbch**

**Antigua Grecia**

Hace mucho tiempo en la época de la antigua Grecia había una joven de cabellos dorados que brillaban a la luz del sol y con unos hermosos ojos marrones que brillaban con confianza, la chica tenía 16 años, pero todavía no se había casado algo muy extraño en esa época, su nombre era Lucy.

La joven era la criada de la hija de una familia adinerada, la ayudaba a vestir, comer y en todo en lo que hiciera falta. No la trataba mal en realidad se llevaba muy bien con la joven era como su hermana menor, la chica tenía un año menos que ella por lo cual estaba ya en edad de casarse, la joven tenía un hermano mayor de la misma edad de Axelia por lo cual no lo veía mucho y pero cuando eran más pequeños se veían constantemente.

Lucy estaba llegando del mercado junto con su joven ama, la cual se llamaba Lissana , y con su hermano mayor, este se llamaba Natsu.

Lissana era una joven de cabellos cortos y blancos, no era muy alta para su edad, y tenia los ojos marrones, su hermano mayor Natsu tenia el cabello rosa a diferencia de su hermana al igual que los ojos,los suyos eran verdes y él era alto al contrario que su hermana.

- Lu-chan, tengo una duda- le dijo Lissana a Lucy

Dime, si te pudo contestar lo haré- le respondió Lucy con una sonrisa sincera, mientras las dos jóvenes eran observadas por natsu que tenia algo de curiosidad ya que sabia lo que le iba a preguntar su hermana a Lucy.

¿Por qué no te has casado aun?- le pregunto

Bueno... es que aun no he encontrado a la persona idónea con la que casarme

Ahhhh pero si has tenido muchos pretendientes- le dijo Lissana

si, pero ninguno es el indicado- le respondió Lucy dando por zanjado el tema.

Cuando llegaron a la casa donde vivían, Lissana y su hermano fueron llamados por su padre para que fueran al salón, una vez allí se sentaron en las sillas que estaban allí acomodadas.

-Lissana, hija ya estas en edad de casarte por lo que ya hemos enviado las solicitudes de matrimonio y estas son las que han llegado con una respuesta positiva, te vamos a dejar que tu elijas de entre ellos- le dijo su padre.

-Pero padre yo no me quiero casar -decía Lissana

-es tu deber como mujer el casarte y no me discutan más, bueno me voy que tengo que trabajar- dijo para luego irse

En el momento en que el padre de los muchachos se fue, Lucy fue a la sala y abrazo a Lissana, esta se puso a llorar mientras que su hermano tenia una mirada seria mientras miraba hacía ningún lado.

-Lissana- dijo Natsu – Nos vamos de aquí, no voy a dejar que nadie toque a mi hermana

-Hermano..., pero entonces ¿Qué pasara contigo?- le pregunto Lissana a su hermano

-Lo mismo que a ti, nos iremos y viviremos por nosotros mismos no se como lo haremos pero lo intentaremos, Lucy te podría pedir un favor

-Queréis que os acompañe, ¿verdad?-le dijo Lucy

-Por favor Lucy, eres como una hermana para mi, a demás, sin ti no sabríamos que hacer- le dijo Lissana a Lucy

-Encantada, para mi también eres como mi hermana, mi pequeña hermana

-Pues esta decidido, partiremos al amanecer- dijo Natsu – prepararos sera un viaje del que no sabemos nada

tras decir todo los tres jóvenes se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para coger y llevar lo más importante.

Por la madrugada al aparecer del alba los jóvenes se reunieron en la puerta de la casa y se fueron, lo que ellos no sabían es que estaban siendo vigilados.

-Creo que ya es hora de que nos volvamos a ver...Lucy..- dijo un hombre que llevaba su rostro escondido tras una capucha.

Mientras tanto los tres jóvenes iban caminando por las calles hasta llegar a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Bueno y ahora,¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Lissana

-Pues nos iremos a uno de los campos abandonados de nuestro padre y viviremos allí, y Lucy ¿nos podrías enseñar como cosechar o lo que haga la gente sin mucho dinero para sobrevivir? ,por favor- le dijo natsu

-Claro no hay problema, la verdad es que antes de ir a vivir con ustedes yo vivía en un campo, junto con... bueno da igual, lo importante es que no queda muy lejos y podríamos ir allí, es mio y no vive nadie ya allí, o sea, que no pasara nada. Porque si vamos al campo de tu padre puede que nos encuentre- les dijo Lucy a sus antiguos amos, ya que ahora que se habían escapado no eran ya sus amos.

-Pues decidido, vamos para tu antigua casa- dijo Lissana

Los dos hermanos se pusieron a seguir a Lucy ya que ella era la única que sabia donde era el campo.

Tardaron hora y media en llegar a la casa en medio del campo, para Lucy que estaba acostumbrada a andar no fue nada pero para lissana y natsu ya es otra cosa.

-Estoy agotado-dijo Natsu para luego caer al suelo de la casa.

La casa estaba llena de polvo y no había ningún alimento, pero eso se podía arreglar fácilmente, esta tenia dos habitaciones una cocina y un pequeño salón, no era muy grande pero era habitable.

Lucy les dijo como limpiar y empezaron a limpiar, cuando terminaron Lucy cogió el dinero que habían traído con ellos y se fue a la ciudad de nuevo para comprar alimentos y plantas para trasplantar las en la explanada que tenían, mientras dejo a Lissana y a Natsu ordenando las cosas que habían traído.

Entre todos habían decidido que en una de las habitaciones estaría Natsu y en la otra Lissana y Lucy

-Bueno hermano es hora de que vayamos ordenando nuestras cosas- dijo Lissana

-Es cierto, debemos tener todo listo para cuando llegue Lucy

Al cabo de unas 4 horas Lucy volvió a la casa, al llegar se encontró las cosas todas colocadas y a Lissana y Natsu dormidos los dos juntos en las sillas de la cocina con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

-Pero que monos son cuando duermen

-Les has cogido cariño verdad- dijo alguien a espaldas de Lucy

-¿Quien eres?- dijo Lucy dándose la vuelta rápidamente

-A qué viene esa agresividad que yo sepa esta es también mi casa- dijo el desconocido

-No puede ser...Sting...-dijo Lucy para ir rápidamente a donde estaba y abrazarlo

-¿Donde has estado todo este tiempo?, sabes las veces que te he buscado ya hasta creía que no volvería a verte- Dijo Lucy llorando mientras seguía abrazada a Sting

-Ya esta tranquila, no te preocupes ya no me volveré a separar de ti- le dijo Sting

Sting era un chico alto de la misma edad que Lucy, él tenia el cabello rubio y ojos azules.

Al haber tanto ruido Lissana y Natsu se despertaron pero no se esperaron ver lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, y eso era a Lucy abrazada a un desconocido mientras ella lloraba.

-Lu-chan..- la llamo Lissana, al instante Lucy se dio la vuelta y los miro

-Ya estáis despiertos, que bien os voy a presentar él es Sting, sting ellos son Lissana y Natsu

-Encantado- dijo sting sonriendo a los dos chicos

-Lo mismo digo- le dijeron ellos

-Sting es con quien yo vivía antes de irme con ustedes- les aclaro Lucy- lo estuve buscando por mucho tiempo pero no lo encontré pero hace un momento apareció aquí es un milagro, ahora mismo podría morir de felicidad

-Entonces, ¿te vas a quedar con nosotros Sting?- le pregunto Lissana

-Pues la verdad es que si- le respondió Sting

-Timeus dormirá contigo en la habitación Natsu espero que no te moleste- le dijo Lucy

-No, para nada- dijo Natsu pero por dentro se sentía extraño como si tuviera celos.

-bueno voy a hacer la cena-dijo Lucy

-Yo te ayudo-se ofreció Lissana

-pues claro ven

Mientras las chicas estaban haciendo la cena en la cocina los chicos se fueron al pequeño salón que había en la casa.

-Natsu tengo una duda- le dijo Sting

-¿Cual es?

-A ti ¿Te gusta Lucy?

-...-silencio fue lo que obtuvo Sting

-Claro que no, como me va a gustar- le dijo por fin Natsu después de un buen rato de silencio

-Bueno, entonces no te molesta si voy yo a por ella-le dijo Sting

-Pues claro que no- le respondió Natsu aunque por dentro se sentía mal al decir eso y lo confundía el no sentía nada por Lucy...¿O sí?

-Chicos a cenar-grito Lucy desde la cocina

-Ya vamos- le respondió Natsu para luego ir a la cocina junto con sting.

Al terminar de cenar Lissana y Natsu se fueron a dormir, mientras que Lucy y Sting se quedaron un rato mas en el salón a hablar un rato

-Sting, ¿Les vamos a decir a Lissana y Natsu la verdad?- le pregunto Lucy

-No podemos y tu lo sabes si les dijéramos nos tendríamos que ir- le respondió sting

-Ya pero hermano si no les decimos estarán en peligro- le insistió Lucy

-Ya lo se hermana, también se que les has cogido mucho cariño pero debemos escondernos, si no nuestro padre nos encontrara y tendremos que irnos con ella

-Es cierto, pero no quiero ir con ella quiero seguir aquí con los humanos, donde nuestra madre vivió

-Yo también por ello es que debemos escondernos y no decirles nada, bueno cambiemos de tema, que te parece ese tal Natsu- dijo Sting que sonrió sin que su hermana lo notara al ver su reacción

-por..por qué preguntas eso- le dijo Lucy tartamudeando

-Nada solo curiosidad- le respondió- bueno ya es tarde y hay que madrugar, vamos a dormir

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches

La verdad es que Lucy y Sting son hermanos gemelos, pero ¿Por qué se esconden de su padre?

Por la madrugada antes de que saliese el sol Lucy y Sting se levantaron y despertaron a Lissana y natsu, ya que estos se rehusaban de abandonar la cama, después de desayunar Lucy se fue junto con Lissana al mercado a comprar, pero Lissana llevaba la cabeza escondida en un abrigo con capucha para que no la reconocieran.

Mientras las dos jóvenes se iban a comprar sting le enseñaría a Natsu a como cuidar el campo, este le enseño a como trasplantar plantas y sembrar semillas a la vez de cuantas veces al día hay que regar y muchas mas cosas, para cuando las chicas volvieron tenían una cuarta parte del terreno plantado.

Así pasaron los días como una rutina que también era cambiada de vez en cuando para que las chicas cuidaran el campo y los chicos fueran a comprar y a vender las cosechas que recolectaban, pero ellos también se quedaban una buena parte de lo cosechado, pero un día ocurrió algo que ninguno de ellos se esperaba, las chicas estaban alrededor de la chimenea , ya que estaban en invierno, y había un leño tirado en medio de la sala y Natsu se tropezó con el empujando a Lucy hacia el fuego y cayendo en el, Sting al escuchar el grito que pegaron Natsu y Lissana fue corriendo a ver que pasaba y se encontró a Lucy metida dentro de la chimenea pero ella no se quemaba sino que el fuego se apagaba, como si le estuvieran echando agua encima, Sting no se asombro de esto como los otros dos, sino de que les habían descubierto.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- grito Lissana

-Tranquila no pasa nada, no te preocupes- le dijo Lucy saliendo del fuego

-pero como...- dijo Natsu

-Creo que vamos a tener que decírselo Axelia- le dijo Sting

-si...

-Bueno os vamos a explicar- comenzó Timeus- nosotros dos somo hermanos, hermanos gemelos

-¿Como?- Grito natsu, pero aliviado ya que hace un tiempo se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por lucy

-No me interrumpa por favor, cuando termine me preguntáis- les dijo para luego continuar- lo que acabáis de ver es porque no somos del todo humanos, ummm como explicarlo, se podría decir que somos medio humanos, nuestra madre era humana pero murió cuando eramos pequeños por lo que vivimos un tiempo solos, hasta que un día

Nuestro padre apareció el es un dios, el dios Poseidón, el dios del mar,él quería que nos fuéramos con él pero nosotros nos negamos ya que queríamos quedarnos en donde nuestra madre se crió y el lugar que tanto amaba, nosotros huimos y nos separamos Lucy acabo con ustedes y yo acabe viajando sin rumbo durante mucho tiempo hasta que os encontré, es por ello que nunca os dijimos porque cabria la posibilidad de que nos encontrara pero nos habéis descubierto así que ya da igual solo espero que no nos encuentre no nos queremos ir y ahora menos, ya que os tenemos a vosotros- termino de decir Sting y se quedo viendo las expresiones de sus amigos que eran de total asombro.

-Creo que entiendo- dijo Lissana luego de tamaña sorpresa

-yo también- esta vez el que hablo fue natsu

-Así que por favor guarden el secreto- les pidió Sting

-pues claro, por algo somos amigos- le respondió Natsu

-Bueno pues voy a hacer la cena, vamos Lissana- dijo Lucy

-claro

-No tan deprisa- se oyó decir se una de las sillas, automáticamente todos los presentes se giraron hacia donde provenía la voz

-No puede ser- dijo a media voz Lucy

-Pues si querida hija ya os encontré, solo necesitaba que usarais vuestro poder para que os encontrara- dijo Poseidón con una sonrisa en la cara- aunque ya os había encontrado hace mucho tiempo, la verdad es que nunca os perdí de vista os estuve vigilando todo este tiempo

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Sting

-Qué ¿Por qué?, simple sois mis hijos me preocupo por vosotros la ultima vez que nos vimos no me dejasteis terminar de hablar porque salisteis huyendo

-Pero ,¿no querías que nos fuéramos contigo?- pregunto lucy

-Claro que quiero que os vengáis conmigo pero no os voy a obligar, y menos ahora que tenéis una familia- dijo Poseidón sonriendo dejando sonrojados a todos los presentes

-Entonces, nos podemos quedar aquí- dijo Sting

-exacto hijo mio

-Eso es genial no tendré que ocultar nada- dijo feliz y abrazando inesperadamente a Lissana haciendo que esta se sonroje al igual que él al darse cuenta de lo que hizo

-Eso es genial no Lucy- dijo natsu

-Sí, es genial, te pasaras por aquí a visitarnos padre- dijo Lucy

-Pues claro siempre que pueda, pero una cosa tu muchacho, te llamas Natsu verdad- natsu asintió con la cabeza- como hagas llorar a mi hija te mato entendido- le advirtió el dios al joven

-Entendido señor- dijo para luego abrazar por la cintura a Lucy haciendo que los dos se sonrojen.

-Bueno y aquí termina mi historia ¿Qué os a parecido Haru, Nashi?- Dijo Lucy a los dos niños él mayor de 7 años y la más pequeña de 6 años

-Me gusta mucho tía Lucy- dijo haru

-Ha mi también mama- le dijo Nashi- mañana nos cuentas que paso después

-Pues claro cariño, pero ahora a dormir

-Buenas noches- dijeron los dos niños para después dormir.

**Bueno hasta aquí llego este fic, espero que les haya gustado acepto halagos y tomatazos reconstructivos no olviden dejar un review se despide Na-chan bye ¿review?**


End file.
